


Written In My Heart

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural)-centric, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pen Pals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Castiel’s penpal has helped him through all of his major life milestones. Coming out, moving out of his parents’ house, finding his own apartment. He’s content to forever pine for his penpal from afar, never planning on meeting Dean, regardless of how his heart longs. Fortunately, Fate had another idea.





	Written In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts).

> To my dearest Foxy, I hope you enjoy this fluff <3 I love you SO freaking much!!

_ Dear Dean, _

_ My name is Castiel. I am in fourth grade. My teacher gave me your name and address because we are now penpals. I have an older brother named Gabriel who likes to play jokes. I don’t like his jokes.  _

_ I live in Illinois with my family. We don’t have any pets even though I would really like to have a guinea pig. My teacher says you live in Kansas. Do you like living there? Do you have any siblings? I hope they are better than Gabriel.  _

_ I cannot wait to hear back from you,  _

_ Castiel _

Castiel slowly folds his last shirt, placing it on top of his suitcase. He smiles. This is it. This is the last of his things. 

“Castiel!” his mother yells as he slowly walks out of his room, his last two bags in his hands. “You cannot be serious about this.”

“I am, mother,” he says with a sigh, already having this argument many times. “I’m going. Nothing you say will change that.”

“You’ll regret this,” she hisses. “And you won’t be able to come crawling back.”

Castiel thinks about the last letter he got from his penpal. Who’d have thought someone he’s never met would help push him to follow his dreams, to help him accept himself, to encourage him like no one else ever has. Instead of lashing out, Castiel waves. “Goodbye, mother.”

He packs his bags into his car before pulling away from his childhood home, an inner peace washing over him. Ever since his family discovered he was gay, they’d changed. And now, he was finally free from them. 

_ Dear Dean, _

_ I did it. I finally did it. I left and I’m never going back.  _

_ Just knowing you’re there, supporting me, encouraging me, gave me the strength to take that last step. Your last email was everything I needed and I just want to say thank you. When we first started talking years ago, I never thought you would become such an intricate part of my life. I’m unsure of what I would do without you. So thank you. _

_ Now with that out of the way, congratulations! I’m so happy for Sam. From what you’ve told me, Jess sounds like a wonderful woman who will treat Sam well and with respect. I know you were worried about him but I’m proud of you for being his best man and giving that speech. (You still owe me one for proofreading it for you!) _

_ I can’t wait to hear from you again. I hope you’re well.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Castiel _

Castiel checks his phone, smiling as he thinks about Dean’s most recent email. He’s doing so well for himself and Castiel’s chest fills with pride. Thinking about Dean brings out a mix of feelings. On the one hand, Dean is Castiel’s best friend. He’s been there through the good times and the bad times and everything in between. He was there when Castiel realized he was gay and talked him through it, even confessing he was bisexual. There’s not a time that Castiel can remember where Dean wasn’t right there, metaphorically, by his side. 

On the other hand, Castiel is confused. Because he has feelings for Dean. If he’s being honest with himself, he’s pretty sure he’s head over heels in love with the man. Is that even possible? To love someone you’ve never met? Castiel doesn’t even know what Dean looks like. 

Castiel thinks about the ache in his chest, that little sliver of loneliness he feels now that he lives alone, in a brand new city. But he shakes it off. He can do this.  _ No _ . He  _ will _ do this. He’s finally following his dreams, doing what makes him happy. 

Dean is proud of him. 

Castiel shakes his head as he picks up his coat. Today marks a month of living in this apartment, an entire month of being on his own and surviving. Castiel’s never been happier and he plans on celebrating. 

_ Dear Dean,  _

_ I found the perfect apartment. Most people would call it a ‘shoebox apartment’ but I love it. I don’t need much since it’s just me. Because NO, I am not seeing anyone. And NO, I am not looking right now. (Finding someone to date would mean leaving my apartment which in all honesty I haven’t been doing very often) _

_ Enough about my poor social skills, tell me about this new employee of yours. She sounds great! I’m so glad Charlie can keep you on your toes. Life would be too boring without people like her around.  _

_ Yours,  _

_ Castiel _

_ PS Yes, I promise to leave my apartment this week!  _

Castiel walks through his neighborhood, thankful for the beautiful weather. He takes a deep breath, a smile flitting across his lips. A weight that he’s been holding on to for years is gone. He can breathe, and he’s enjoying every second of it. 

His neighborhood is nice and quiet, everyone friendly and welcoming. There’s a bakery not far from his home, and he’s finally going to try it out. Such delicious scents are always wafting down his street, and what better way to celebrate than by treating himself to something sweet?

Walking in, Castiel instantly feels welcome. The atmosphere is open and warm, and Castiel’s feet lead him forward, drawn towards the large display case filled with cakes, cupcakes, and other treats. Castiel has to stop himself from acting like a child and pressing his face against the glass as he admires the rows and rows of tasty options. 

Castiel’s mouth waters as he looks at a chocolate chip cupcake with cookie dough frosting. The decorations have a small bee on the top and it makes him smile. Perfect. 

“See something you like?” a cheerful voice asks. 

Castiel looks up, smiling at the shorter woman with red hair. “I’d like that one, please,” he says, pointing at the bee cupcake. 

“Would you like it for here or to go?”

Castiel looks around the bakery, finding seats and tables lined up along the window. “For here,” he answers. “And a black coffee, please.”

The woman smiles as she makes his order, humming under her breath. Castiel takes a moment to look around. There’s a sign at the register talking about open mic on the weekend and he makes a note to check it out in the future. 

“Here you go,” the woman says, sliding his cupcake and coffee across the counter. He gives her a ten, telling her to keep the change. 

Castiel sips his coffee, watching as a couple walks past the window, their child swinging between them. Warmth blossoms in his chest. This is the type of place he always dreamed of being, where he wasn’t stuck under his parents’ thumbs, forced to be the little soldier they wanted him to be. He was drowning, but now he’s more than just drifting. He’s  _ living _ . 

As he sips his coffee and nibbles on his cupcake, which is amazingly delicious, Castiel takes out his phone, writing Dean an email. 

_ Dear Dean, _

_ I’ve found the cutest bakery. It’s within walking distance of my apartment. I’m not sure what sort of items you have in your own shop but might I suggest something? I’m currently eating the BEST cupcake I’ve ever eaten. It’s chocolate chip with cookie dough frosting. I have never even heard of cookie dough frosting before! I might ask for a dozen more to take home with me. Thanks for making me leave the house.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Castiel _

“Heya, boss,” the woman behind the counter greets as someone walks through the back door. Castiel looks over as he sips his coffee, placing his phone face up on the table. The man behind the counter ruffles the woman’s red hair. 

“Hey, Charlie.” Then he wrinkles his nose. “And I told you not to call me that.”

She laughs as she continues wiping down the counter. Castiel is about to turn back towards the window when ‘the boss’ turns his way. Their eyes meet and Castiel’s breath catches. Castiel’s hands tighten around his coffee and his cheeks warm. He gives the man a wide smile which he returns, his entire face lighting up, making Castiel’s stomach flutter. 

But as soon as the excitement of this cute new guy comes, it’s already gone as he looks down, finding a new email from Dean. No one really compares to Dean, who’s already wiggled a place into Castiel’s heart. His smile widens as he reads. 

_ Heya Cas, _

_ I’m so glad you’re getting yourself out there. I’m so proud of you, buddy.  _

_ The strangest thing happened today. The CUTEST guy just walked into my bakery. I can’t seem to keep my eyes off of him. I’m staring at him like a fucking creeper right now as I write this email. He’s eating the cupcake I made with you in mind, complete with a little bee on top.  _

_ I think for once, I’m going to make a move, because if I don’t, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life. _

_ Love, _

_ Dean _

_ PS [Image Attached] _

Castiel holds his breath as he reads Dean’s email. It couldn’t be. Could it? His heart hammers in his chest as he opens the attachment, his gasp audible through the entire bakery. “Oh my god,” he whispers, his hands shaking as he stares at a picture of himself! That’s him, sitting in his seat, eating his cupcake! That means-

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says as he steps over to Castiel’s table. Castiel looks up, staring up into Dean’s pretty green eyes. 

“Is this a dream?” Castiel whispers, because there’s no way his penpal is here, right now, standing in front of him with a hopeful smile on his face. Dean reaches over, pinching Castiel’s arm. “Ouch!”

“Nope,” Dean says with a smirk. “Not a dream.”

Castiel’s eyes are wide as Dean slides into the seat across from him. “I think I’m in shock,” Castiel murmurs, rubbing his face. “I always just assumed we’d never actually meet. That I would be able to forever pine from a distance.”

Dean’s smile widens. “And now? Do you wanna keep pining?”

Castiel slowly shakes his head. “I’d rather not. It’s like you told me while we were growing up. Sometimes you have to take the leap.”

Dean reaches over, taking Castiel’s hand. “Sounds like someone very wise.” Castiel nods his head, seriously and Dean huffs in amusement. “Lucky for you, I’m right here to catch you.”

Castiel squeezes his hand. “In that case,” he murmurs. “I’m Castiel Novak, your penpal since fourth grade. And I’m in love with you.”

Dean’s eyes look suspiciously wet and Castiel’s heart clenches, knowing it’s not often anyone sees Dean like this. “I love you, too.”

Dean leans over the table but freezes when the woman behind the counter screams. “ _ Oh my god! _ ” Dean sits back in his seat, his cheeks turning red. “This is the guy? This is like some kind of romance novel!”

Dean rubs his eyes. “Do you mind?”

Unable to wait any longer, Castiel leans across the table, gripping Dean tight by the front of the shirt and tugging him into a fierce kiss. Their first of many. 


End file.
